


knife party

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au.</p>
<p>lots of spammy longish drabbles about that time when tom and serge were hitmen who made out a whole lot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was totally inspired after seeing this pic for the first time. what can i say, i think pretty boys with knives should make out with other pretty boys? ITS MY LIFE MOTTO OKAY :D
> 
> [](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/sourkitteh2/media/tom10.jpg.html)  
> 

they live between cheap motels that their boss feels is a burden to pay for. tom lazes against the old headboard with his feet on the bed rolling a knife between his fingers, serge is getting angry and keeps swearing down the phone and tom is getting bored. the tv only shows static at the best of times and they're the only guests around. even the old woman at the desk had been surprised at their arrival. 

serge slams the phone down on the desk and rolls his shoulders before heading towards the tiny bathroom. if tom could be bothered he would follow but the beds kind of comfy if a bit lumpy, and the knife is now bodywarm in his palm as he switches it back forth, from right to left, tip of the blade up to the hilt, round and round until the sound of the shower stutters on. 

tom can see serges gun left on the bedside table, yawning slightly, tom stretches his arms above his head before reaching down to rub at his chest. the knife is forgotten on the bed as his fingers start to unbutton his shirt. the room is hot and tom can feel the sweat prickle at his skin. 

the shower turns off just as tom is dropping his shirt to the floor. the knife has lost some of its warmth but the weight of it in his palm is still the same. tom smiles when serge returns from the shower with a towel wrapped low around his waist "you bored?" serge shrugs and uses another towel to dry his hair. "im bored" serge looks up through his wet hair and sodden bath towel. "so?"

the knife hits the wall beside serges head with a clang and tom enjoys the widening of serges eyes before his ankles are clasped tight and tom feels himself being tugged further down the bed. tom laughs at the scowl on serges face but still blows him a kiss when he reaches down to press tom harder against the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

its not uncommon for tom to crawl up onto serges lap whilst hes talking on the phone. serge will just continue to talk as his fingers curl in and around toms hair. that normally quietens the boy enough that serge can get on with business but sometimes tom has been locked indoors all-day and is fidgety. serge sometimes tightens the hold in toms hair enough to make him cry out, sometimes he'll push him to the floor and raise an eyebrow to make him stay. 

sometimes serge chooses to ignore tom and just continue to talk. tom will squirm more and then click his teeth before shifting ever closer. tom can rest his chin on serges knee, or reach up to sit against his thighs as long as hes still. sometimes tom will shift and grab at his knife, bring the blade close to blow on it slightly before pressing it to his palm. serge will watch for a few seconds before losing interest. tom will listen barely, eyes distracted by the shine of the knife against his skin.

serge clears his throat when tom wriggles closer. tom can hear the person on the line continue to talk, the words mumbled but obviously important with the way serge listens carefully, tom smiles down at the fingers curling around his hip before reaching up to press the slowly heating blade against serges cheek. serge glares but continues to talk and doesnt push tom away. 

the blade seems drawn to serges neck, the soft curve of his skin across the sharp jut of his jawbone. tom knows all the ways to kill somebody with just a flick of the blade in such an area. tom doesnt use that knowledge now though, the blade glints in the sunlight coming through the window and tom just has to lean down to run his tongue across it before leaning up to continue licking across the hollow of serges throat. 

the conversation seems to have faltered slightly, serges fingers tight around the receiver as tom listens to the caller clear his throat and call out serges name. "yeah, yeah, im gonna have to call you back" tom smirks into the curve of serges shoulder before mewling at the fingers that tighten back into his hair and tug backwards. the knife digs in deeper and serge gasps out a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

tom likes when serge gets angry, when he finally loses the cool front he keeps up and lets it all go. the guy is old, too sure of himself and mostly in debt. serge sneers and explains their terms, tom stands with his back leaning against the wall. the office is new, the wood shiny and still being paid for by the looks of things and tom knows serge has mentally calculated it all up already. 

the guy tries badmouthing their boss which doesnt phase tom one bit. then he starts stuttering and then sucking up to them. tom watches serge smirk as the man fumbles for his wallet. serge accepts the money before throwing the wallet back to the guy who swears. tom misses the way the man lunges forward but catches the snarl and fast way serge punches the man back. theres a gurgle of blood that is spat to the floor and serge smiles at the way the man shakes his head, like he needs to clear his thoughts and stop the world spinning. 

the man calls them names like a child in a play yard and serge laughs at it all until the man starts calling serges mother too. tom laughs at the thoughts he knows are going through serges head. before tom can blink though serge has his gun in his hand and the trigger is pulled fast and low. the man clutches his groin and falls to his knees with a cry. tom watches serge, notes the hitch in his breath as his shoulders rise and fall with the in and exhale of breath. 

the man whimpers and then cries before finally passing out with a soft thud of his body hitting the floor. pushing himself away from the wall tom walks slowly over to serge who is still glaring down at the man passed out on the floor. the gun is easy to pull from serges fingers and even easier to press into the waistband of toms pants. "you're a dirty shot, you know that?" serge turns to tom with a grin and pushes against toms shoulder until he gets the hint and drops to his knees.


	4. Chapter 4

serge has seen him kill a man from twenty yards away with only his good aim and a small knife, has watched it maim and scar people until they cant be classed as people anymore. serge knows what tom is capable of, and that's why he has him by his side. 

tom is harsh and brash when it comes to his job, serge knows hes not afraid of a few blood stains or getting rid of unwanted things, whether living or dead. tom is the creepiest person serge has ever met, but it still surprises serge when he watches the boy with his knife. 

the blade is cared for like a baby, his blade sharpened and cleaned daily, if not hourly. tom cradles the thing like its the most precious thing hes ever owned and serge would mock tom if only he didnt know how dangerous that can really be.


	5. Chapter 5

tom stares at the car before turning to look over his shoulder with a grin "you're such a cliche" serge doesnt move even to bristle but lets the smirk curl across his mouth "it was the only one left" tom rolls back and forth on the balls of his feet before launching forward. the black convertable is obnoxious and smooth and tom lets himself sink into the leather seat.

serges ringtone is a generic one that rings out of a thousand other phones but it helps, makes him blend in when a call is something that can literally mean life or death. tom is bored in the passenger seat and has since given up pressing at the buttons in the car when the last of serges slap against his hand still rings out hotly. serge talks softly but with a hidden sharpness hiding under his tongue. tom wastes some time watching the way serges throat moves as he talks. 

the new guy isnt exactly what tom had been picturing when they got the call about a new job. serge had nodded and flicked the phone off before giving tom the barest of details. this new guy was wanting to get rid of a few "problems". serge had spoke with confidence and an almost unspoken respect for the new guy and tom had pulled himself higher in his seat. serge never respected anyone who didnt deserve it. meeting the new guy tom really didnt know what to think.

the job was simple. a few guys working in the wrong area mouthing off and serge with an already large amount of money to get rid of them. tom stares at ian like hes a puzzle he cant work out. tom hates puzzles as much as he hates not knowing people serge does. ian smiles an open grin and reaches out his palm to shake both of their hands. tom gets back into the car silently.


	6. Chapter 6

serge had been too young when he started. some of his family were in the business but had never really made their mark yet.

ian had watched pizzorno with his son, noted the way he spoke in whispers with strong fingers curled around the sharp edges of serges body. the man was known to work hard but ian had never had the chance to work with him personally.

serge watches the big guys, with all the muscles and skin heads as they fight and argue. ian watches serge but waits.

serge is a teenager when he gets to shoot a gun. ian watches his father teach him, his fingers crooked and his voice hoarse as he tells serge what todo. ians fingers clench and his eyes drink in the sight of the boy in awe of the metal in his own hands.

ian speaks to serge not long after, lets the boy slouch and pretend not to be interested when really they both know ian is exactly where serge fancies himself to be. 

with ians help serge can shoot a target from whatever range. his fingers are firm on the trigger and even serge himself barely hears the safety clicking off. 

serge kills his first man before his teen years even end.


	7. Chapter 7

"you dont mess around"

"i know"

"you dont have friends"

"you told me this already"

"you dont let them win. ever"

serge stares at ian long enough to drink him in. with his last growth spurt he doesnt even have to look up at ian anymore. 

"you dont let anyone have your back"

"even you?"

serge feels the gun pressed hard against the spot between neck and skull. the metal is cold and serge shivers but he doesnt turn around and he doesnt make a sound

"what do you think?"

serge isnt scared and he doesnt close his eyes. ian grins down at the boy and cocks the barrel

"how about now?"

serges grin is wide and his gun feels heavy, but it fits so snugly between ians ribs that both men just stop. 

"what about now?"

ians grin is sharp and he pulls the gun away, allowing serge to do the same.

~~~~~~


End file.
